Felicest: Gakuen Hetalia
by Naiomi Mitsoyu
Summary: I really love this pairing! Luci gets a new roommate in Gakuen Hetalia, but he's different... YAOI. BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. incest!
1. Chapter 1

I really love Felicest~

* * *

Luciano stumbled down the hall with Leonardo. "Shit this!" Luciano exclaimed as he almost tripped over a box… no wait…. It was a barrel! Shit! (A/N: STUPID BARRELS XD. I will love you if you get that. lol)

"Hey. Luci. What's gotten you in a bad mood this time, fratello?" Leonardo smirked. Luciano turned around and faced his brother angrily.

"I. HAVE. A. NEW. ROOMMATE. COMING. TODAY." He yelled in his fratello's face.

"What's wrong wit-"

"Don't you remember the last time you had a roommate?"

"Oh, that stupid Spaniard called Andres?"

"Yeah. Remember how he was so depressed, he…" Luciano said as he opened the dorm room.

"Filled my ears with his depressing shit? Yeah."

"I don't want that!"

"Who would?" Leonardo smirked, taking out his knife. "Just kill him. Like I did. And say he committed… say… suicide." (A/N: NOOOOOOOO SPAIN DIED! I'm sad.)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Luci snapped and slammed the door on his face.

"V-ve? You aren't really gonna kill-a me, are you? WAAAH!" Luci heard behind him. He looked behind him to see an innocent Italian that looked kinda like him...

"Huh? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY F-ING ROOM!?" Luci stormed up to the Italian, who was shivering and waving... of all things... a white flag!

"Th-the people said t-this was m-my room!" It said.

"Huh. You must be my new roommate." Luciano said, calming down. He started walking around the Italian. He noticed how lookalike they were and wondered if it was a coincidence. Or maybe his mind was shitting with him.

"What's your name?" Luciano asked. The Italian trembled with fear and tried to hide himself. Luciano growled and tugged the Italian above the floor by the collar. The Italian squealed and started to cry.

"I. SAID. WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME?"

"F-f-f-feliciano. M-my name is Feliciano Vargas… P-please don't hurt me!"

"You…" Luciano started to glare at Feliciano. "also have my last name…"

"Wha-"

"Hmph. My name is Luciano Vargas. Nice to meet you, asshat."

"Um… thank… you…."

"No need to be nervous, Feli." Luciano softened. He smiled genuinely. Feliciano looked up at him. "We're roommates now. Friends?" Luci held out his hand. Feliciano stared at him… and shook his hand.

"Friends~" Feli said cheerfully.

"Have the top bunk. I'll sleep on the bottom." Luci said as he took off his shirt and went to his- no, their- bed.

"Ve~ YAY I MADE A NEW FRIEND~ PAAAAAAAAASTA~"

"SHUT THE FRICKING HELL UP!"

* * *

Lol. LUCI Y U MAD?


	2. Chapter 2

Felicest is cute! Lol this fanfiction is getting review REAL fast. Damn! love you all~

* * *

Feliciano woke up in his bed. "Ve?" He was staring at the ceiling. Luciano was below him, sleeping. He got off the bed quietly. He saw that the time was 10:00. It was Saturday, no school, and Feli was hungry.

"I'm-a so bored, ve? I'll get some pasta!" He ran out the room to get some pasta from the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"Ugh." Luciano said as he woke up. He had a strange dream about a certain person… who had hair like his and a curl like him…

"NO! Cannot fall in love with a bastard!" He suddenly realized it was 11:00 am and Feli hadn't woken up yet.

"Hey! Idiota! Wake-" he started, but saw he was not there. Was it a dream? Yeah, it probably was-

"PASTA~!" Yep, he's real.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"I was-a getting pasta~"

"Idiota! You dumbass!" Luciano facepalmed. "People can get worried, you bastard!"

"Aww.. that's-a mean! You are like-a my fratello, Romano!"

"You have a brother?" He asked.

"Yeah! He likes to curse and say bad words… like you!"

"Really? He seems to be like my twin. AND I DON'T CURSE THAT MUCH! At least… I don't think I do…" Luciano frowned. He sighed and walked towards the door. "Don't mess this place up too bad. I don't want a mess." He opened the door and walked outside to go see Leonardo.

* * *

"That's seems interesting. Huh." Leonardo said to Luci.

"He's cute though sometimes. So innocent… I… want to smuggle him~"

"Oh~ Fratello's in love-"

"Shut up bastard! Do you want to be torn apart by this knife? DO YOU WANT TO DIE." He held up his knife threateningly to Leonardo's throat.

"No…" Leonardo frowned. "Getting overprotective of your roommate, huh?"

Luciano sighed and sat on the couch. He relaxed and said, "You know… Feliciano Vargas… that name seems so familiar…"

"It does." Leonardo nodded, "like, seriously, Romano… Leonardo. Feliciano…. Luciano. Hmmm…"

"Just a coincidence right?" Luciano frowned.

"It should be…. Right?"

* * *

Interesting, guys! Maybe they'll find out! See you next chapter!


End file.
